


Halloween Party

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seeing all the Halloween posts on FB-I had to write this.<br/>***sequel to family***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

Tony and Bruce were standing with all the other parents-watching Charlie mingle with the other children. A pre-preschool Halloween party was not the social gathering either man had expected to be at a few years ago-but loved being at now. Bruce was busy fussing with Becky while Tony was staring at Charlie. They had hoped getting him in this class would help socialize him.  
"Uh oh" Tony mumbled.  
"What" Bruce said looking at Tony-who motioned toward Charlie.  
The boy -dressed as captain America -was busy playing with a little brunette girl dressed as an angel. Tony noticed that Charlie wouldn't let anyone else play with them.  
"No doubt who's child he is" Bruce whispered with a smile.  
They none of the other kids seemed to get upset by Charlie bossing them around-so none of the parents said anything. Charlie looked up and noticed his fathers staring at him. He waved and said something to the little girl. Then he took her hand and led her to them.  
"Mary this is my little sister Becky-and this is my Daddy and my Papa." Charlie said to the shy little girl.  
"Daddy, papa this is Mary Elizabeth " Charlie added.  
Tony crouched down and stuck out his hand "it's a pleasure Mary Elizabeth " he said shaking the girl's hand and giving his trademark smile.  
Bruce smiled at the little girl blushing then he waved as he tried to crouch down- having difficulty with Becky in his arms. Tony scooped her up letting Bruce shake the girl's hand as well.  Then the two run off to play hand in hand. Later on the way home they listened as Charlie retold the whole night to them-even though they were there.  
"So Charlie you seemed to like Mary Elizabeth ?" Bruce asked.  
"Oh yes papa I love her-she's my girlfriend." Charlie said.  
Tony and Bruce shared an amused look.  
"Your girlfriend huh?" Tony asked.  
"Yep" he said kicking his feet looking out the window. "We are going to get married when we are bigger" he adds.  
"Married?" Bruce repeats with a smile. "How long have you know her?" He asks.  
"She came to my class last week" Charlie answered.  
"Some might think that's too soon" Tony replied-playing along.  
Charlie looked at Tony's head with a wired look "daddy you told me you loved papa when you first met him" he answered.  
Bruce shot Tony a look that clearly said what have you been telling our son-Tony's face didn't help his case any.  
"Well Charlie your papa and I are a rare case-most people don't love someone that soon" Tony said.  
"But she's my girlfriend and I love her" Charlie said confused and upset.  
"Of course you love her Charlie-we just want to be happy and make some friends-besides Mary" Bruce said.  
"Mary Elizabeth papa" Charlie corrected.  
"I am sorry Mary Elizabeth"  Bruce reiterated.  
Charlie nodded and noticed something out the window and the topic was changed. After baths and bedtime Tony caught Bruce leaning against Charlie's doorframe staring inside. Tony smiled came up behind him and put his chin on his shoulder-looking at their sleeping so just like they did that first week of fatherhood.  
"If you say you want another one I might hit you" Bruce said with a chuckle.  
"I'll persuade you yet" Tony said with a smile.  
"He's growing up so fast--about to start preschool and has a girlfriend" Bruce said with a smile.  
"Bruce a preschool girlfriend isn't a girlfriend-although he is my son so" Tony said with an exaggerated wink-laughing when Bruce elbowed him.  
"It just hit me today-pretty soon it will be elementary school-middle school then high school" Bruce said with a helpless shrug.  
"Babe calm down- he's technically not even IN preschool yet. We need to enjoy the present-not freak out over the future that HASN'T happened yet. This is just a crush-he'll be on to some other girl next week or something" Tony said.  
Bruce nodded-Tony was right-he needed to enjoy the present. He figured this would be the last time they would hear about Mary Elizabeth-boy were they wrong.


End file.
